


Shadowlands

by liliaeth



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, in Shadowlands only the living are free, and it’s up to Angel to free the dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, figured I might as well post it on the archive
> 
> Notes: AU where Spike wasn't even born till this day and age and where William is newly turned.

William checked his bank account again. He couldn’t believe it. Empty. Zero, zilch, nothing in it. Rent was due in little over two days. He might, if he really put an effort in it, be able to talk his landlord into extending it for two, three days longer at most. Any more than that and he’d be on the street for sure.

The worst part of the entire mess was that only a day ago, he’d had enough on his name to pay at least two months of rent. Up to the moment that he’d made the mistake of catching Harmony with some other guy. Worse he had gone one step too far and had kicked her out. Hell he didn’t even understand why he’d let her move in to begin with. He’d felt sorry for her, fool that he was, thought she needed his help.

He still couldn’t believe she’d cleaned him out. Every cent, dime and nickel in the apartment, ever last dollar on their joined savings account, every bit of jewellery, most of the furniture, except for the old couch that she’d been nagging on him to throw away for the past year or so.

The worst part of it was that there wasn’t a judge, cop or social worker that could stop her. He shouldn’t have let her move in. Even he knew that much. What cop was gonna help him if he told them that he took his 17 year old girlfriend into his house? All they’d think was that he was some kind of pervert who’d taken advantage of her. The fact that they hadn’t had sex … ever wouldn’t even enter their mind

Rent due in two days, electricity, the week after that, some clothes, since she’d burned all of his. In other words he was broke and it didn’t look like things were likely to improve.

He left the bank broken, too distracted to notice the eyes following him until he finally sat down in a diner. He ordered a small breakfast and tea with the last of his cash. It was cold even for LA, he was feeling the chill, but his coat was one of many things that Harmony had burned. The stranger was staring at him. Finally he got up to William’s table.

Will ignored him for a few minutes, sipping his tea before turning to the man.  
“What do you want?”

“Just a minute of your time.”

William glared at him, but when the guy didn’t leave he invited him to sit down.

“My name is Lindsey MacDonald. I’m a talent scout and you my boy, definitely look like a talent worth catching.”

William snorted, he’d had offers before, socalled photographers, artists. He’d always said no.  
He was about to pay and leave when the man pushed a fifty dollar bill on the table. He sat down again. He hadn’t been this broke the last few times.

“500 dollars, three nights. You’ll never hear from me again.”

“One…” William froze.

“A friend of mine is having a party, I promised to make arrangements. Food, drinks, decoration, party treats.” William shivered, the glint in the man’s eyes as he said that didn’t sound good.

“You want me to what?!”

“You don’t even have to do anything. Just lie there, be pretty. 500 dollars. Not that bad a deal is it?”  
William to his great regret, said he’d do it.

 

 

1.

 

William arrived at the agreed upon location, early the next evening. A man dressed in a tux opened the door. He stood aside for William to come in. Will was told to head up to a waiting room and sat down, prepared for a long wait.

He was wrong: within minutes another man came in and told him to get undressed. He blushed, but the man didn’t move, didn’t laugh, didn’t say a word. William shivered under his glare, but started to open his coat. The man held out his hand and Will gave the sweater to him. Then his shirt, his shoes. He was full out shivering when he finally stepped out of his pants and gave those to the stranger as well.

William thought he was finished, standing there in his boxer shorts, ready to make a run for it. Big, tall and bulky was still waiting.

“I can’t.”

“Do you want me to take those things off for you boy?”

William grasped for air as he pushed his boxers down. He was shivering as he handed them to the stranger. He didn’t dare say a word as the man pushed them in his pocket.

“I … just.”

“Don’t talk boy. You’re not here for your voice.”

Will looked down, his hands covering his shame.

He was ordered to follow and he did, past stairs, past statues. Ignoring the girls cleaning the stairs, the men wiping the windows, …The wealth in the home was amazing, William hadn’t ever seen anything like it. He knew he should leave, but his stomach was rumbling. He knew he couldn’t do without the money.

“There’s food waiting in the kitchen. Don’t eat too much. You’ll be fed by the guests as it is. Remember, there won’t be much time for bathroom breaks.”  
William nodded, dreadfully embarrassed to walk through the halls like this.

The big guy opened a door and sent Will inside, three others were already waiting, a young woman, early twenties, with bright red hair that was checking out her fingernails in her attempts not to look at any of them. A second girl, in her late teens with bright blue hair and nails covered in all the colours of the rainbow and thirdly one young man, wearing eyeliner, his hair shaved in a crew cut. All of them were as naked as William was. The guy sat there, legs wide open, clearly not too easily embarrassed. William took place and carefully put his legs together, to hide himself. The girls didn’t even dare look at either of them.

William quickly took a sandwich, not sure if they were meant for them. When he saw the others eat one, he quickly took a bite. He hadn’t eaten since the day before.

After the kitchen came the bathrooms, no division in male and female. They had no choice but to get ready in the communal showers. Humiliating enough as the men dealing with them, sprayed them down. William fought his goosebumps and caught one of the towels that were thrown at them to dry himself. Will thought that was the last of it, he should have known better.

All four of them were told to kneel down on the floor, head downwards, ass up. William yelped as something was pushed in. On and on, almost ready to cry as they waited; humiliation sinking so deep that it was an all round condition. Relief of finally being allowed to let it out was nigh endless.

It was three very subdued individuals that entered the living room half an hour later, and a fourth who seemed to be on a seen it all, done it all spread. As if it was everyday that someone pushed a tube up your ass to fill you up till you were nearly ready to tear apart. Crew cut boy didn’t care. William didn’t know his name, they weren’t supposed to talk.

There were five tables, one for every single side of the room, the fifth table was already covered with refreshments, bread, toasts, and a coffee machine.

Two men came in the room to take a good look at the four of them. They seemed to be appreciating what they saw. William cowered under their clear appraisal but followed their handler’s orders when he was told to lie down on one of the tables. The one on the left, giving him clear view of the other guy who was already spread out on his spot. One of the handlers was positioning him.Will almost didn’t listen when he was given the order to lie down on his side.

He quickly rolled over and lay down. The handlers were slow with it, showing his leg forward and backwards, his hands behind his head. He almost protested when they brought out the chains to keep him in position But didn’t, thinking it wasn’t worth it. His one leg was pulled up on a glass support, giving him no opportunity for modesty. It was clear that these men wanted every part of him on display. Carefully hidden ropes were used so he wouldn’t be able to move out of position, even if he’d dared to do so.

The handler took out a small bottle of water and pushed the straw between his lips, allowing him to drink just a few swallows before taking it away again. The bottle was then hidden out of sight under the table after a promise to return with it every hour or so. After that, all that was left was boredom while several of the employees filled the remainder of their tables with sweets and other refreshments. There were different ones on each of the tables. The guy across of him was laid out as prime beef in the middle of a selection of meat, the first girl was covered in fruit. The third had a selection of vegetables filling the table around her. William noticed that his was covered with candies, the smell of freshly baked biscuits and sweets made his mouth water. William almost panicked when one of them pushed a candy bar between his teeth.

“One more thing boy, now don’t make a big deal. This’ll feel much better if you just work with me.”

William didn’t understand what they were planning. He would have nodded if he could. Now he just closed his eyes. The guy took his cock, working it for a few minutes. William wanted to yell at him, to demand to know what he thought he was doing. Soon he was left hard and wanting, about ready to come when something was slapped on to freeze him in his want.

And that was that.

The next few hours were filled with boredom, embarrassment and basically wishing he could just disappear. People would approach him, get a snack, and the more daring among them, touch his leg, or chest, or whatever part of him they felt like. People would feed him bits from the other tables; grapes, little tomatoes, small bits of toast; just to see him swallow them. Then they’d reward him with some of the candy on his own table, when he bit down in it. The candy that gave him some illusion of protection, but which was all too quickly gone, only for them to fill the table once more. Other than that, nothing happened. He almost dozed off, feeling dizzy, he blamed it on the soothing music and whir of voices in the background.

Every once and a while someone would give him something to drink and he would suck it up, getting more dazed with every sip. By the time the music stopped he was only halfway there. Someone was saying something on the stage.  
“Extraordinary event” bla bla bla “usually very private” bla “for your pleasure.

William could feel someone touching him once again. It had happened so often that night that he barely even noticed it anymore. Then whomever touched him licked his neck, it tickled. Before he could even giggle he felt hands moving again, to his mouth. He closed his eyes, the light shone almost painfully. He noticed he was in a spotlight while most of the rest of the room was in the dark. People were staring at him, he had to fight to keep his eyes open.

What was… what was that guy doing.

Suddenly something was shoved in his mouth forcing it wide open, he was barely aware, but the pain, the pain seemed endless. Blood was sipping on his lips, he pushed his tongue to where the pain was, his tooth was gone. The second time he saw it coming, but he couldn’t back away, he couldn’t stop them. He tried to say something but his tongue was pushed down and he couldn’t even scream as they took another one.

It hurt, god it hurt, please make it stop, make it …It seemed to last endlessly, more words, someone pushing a ball of cotton between his lips. Sucking on it, even though the pain didn’t end. He barely even noticed when teeth once again touched his neck, slowly moving in.

“Watch as the vampire first drinks his victim’s blood, bringing them near to death, but not quite there.”

William just lay there, feeling his mind gently float away.

“Then at the crucial moment the vampires shares some of their own blood with their chosen offspring. The victim at this point is so drained that they would take any kind of sustenance.”

William could feel the blood poured in between his lips, he stared at the vampire that stood next to him, the man caressed his face. Giving him more of his blood before turning away.

“Now as the human souls slowly drain away, let us feast.”  
Cheers from the audience, eyes turning to the last corner of the room. “We have one human left to be the receptacle for our pleasure. Lets enjoy this time we have while we wait for our vampires to rise.”

William twitched one last time, his eyes focussed on the man on the other side of the room, just like everyone else’s where. The guy was obviously terrified when all the spotlights fell to him. And the soon to be vampires found themselves sheltered by comforting darkness.

William could feel someone pulling the support away from under his knees, his hands were still chained and so were his feet, but he was now lying flat, almost sleeping. All he could do as he slowly died was to listen to the screams until they too faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

 

They didn’t hesitate in bringing him in. All he had to do was show an invite to the backrooms. He kept clutching on to his chameleon amulet while the elevator went down the shaft, opening out in the lions den. Wesley was right behind him, Cordelia by his side. They were just a small group of people ready to party; nothing that anybody should notice.

Angel was glad of it when he noticed that the only vampires in the room were on the job. Seducing men, women and demons alike to take them out for a try. Making them buy drinks and indulge themselves. Angel felt embarrassed for his species just looking at them. Selling themselves out to humans for what… money? It was disgusting and pitiful; there was a reason not a single vampire in the city would come here. They wouldn’t be caught dusted at a nightmare like this.

They all sat down and Cordy and Wes were all pretend cuddly, Cordy practically sitting on Wes’ lap, an illusion only slightly brought down by the put out embarrassed look on Wesley’s face. Angel didn’t have the heart to tell them how fake they looked doing so.

Two of the girls were coming their way and Angel quickly got up trying to avoid them as he went up to get their drinks.He moved back with a beer in hand when he nearly ran over another one of the vamps.

The guy was dressed in dark black, with blond hair and a collar around his neck. He would have looked like a typical bad boy, if he hadn’t been shaking like a leaf. He looked lost as hell. Angel felt pity practically running away from him.

The guy tried to smile at him and Angel found he was unable to get rid of the boy that had apparently decided to have him for a client tonight. Well either that or he was trying to look busy so the big guy that stank like something dragged out of a swamp, wouldn’t come after him.

When the guy was finally out of sight, the young vampire, not much more than a fledgling quickly apologized and tried to leave. Angel smiled.  
”I thought you were offering me something.”  
Spooked, clearly the boy would have blushed if he’d still been human.

“Yes, uhm, there’s…”

“Lead the way.”  
At least this way he had a chance to check the place for any trace of what Lilah had been hinting at when she’d sent them here. He didn’t trust her as far as Wesley could throw her, but that didn’t mean he could just ignore her warning either. Something smelled off about this scene, and he’d find out what it was, if he had to stake every vampire in the place to do so.

“So what’s your name?”

The fledgling coughed, looked at him and whispered. “Spike.” It didn’t sound like he was too sure of it himself. Angel didn’t think of it much. He’d known a lot of fledges, abandoned by their sire. Lost little wolf cubs, willing to do anything to find somewhere to belong, even if it were a den of filth like this. Anything was better than being alone.

Spike opened a door and let Angel follow after him. They came in a hall with dozens of rooms. All were closed up, but Angel recognized the see through mirrors in several of the rooms. All he could see in them was himself.

“How would you want me sir?”

Angel just sat down on the bed and smiled. “Show yourself, let me see what’s underneath that fabric.” The boy’s hands moved to lift his shirt, too fast. “But make it last.”

Not that Angel needed much of his imagination, not with what the blond was wearing, or better said, not wearing. His jeans held more holes than fabric and his shirt was just as bad. It was clear enough that he’d had some training. Angel undid his own pants and couldn’t help stroke himself while Spike slowly removed what little he was wearing. The blond’s feet were bare. Angel didn’t need to see him take his pants of to know there wasn’t any underwear either.

Soon Spike was on his knees at Angel’s feet, waiting for orders. Angel wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do. It had been years since he’d been in one of these places and the only thing that kept him from just calling it off, was the thought of what people would say if he left without at least taking some advantages of what he’d pay for.

Spike was willing, easy, soft; Angel wondered how he ever hoped to survive in here. But that wasn’t his job was it. He was out to save lost souls and the young vampire currently underneath him lacked even that.

Angel asked if there was somewhere to clean up and Spike showed him the way to the shower. The fledgling sat on the bed, waiting. It took him only a moment to realize that he didn’t know if he was supposed to pay to the boy directly or to the establishment.

“So how much do I owe you?”

“Mister Garrison deals with that sir. You just give him this.” It was a small yellow keycard. The only text on it read “Spike Basic”

“Don’t I get a kiss goodbye?”

The vampire actually flinched, but came up to Angel and did just that; kissing him. It was then that Angel realized something was missing; there was a gaping emptiness where two of the fledgling’s teeth were supposed to be. Angel couldn’t say a word after that, how could he look down on the boy now. No vampire would stand a chance in regular demon society without even a set of fangs to defend him. Compared to what waited outside, Shadowlands would look like heaven

He left the boy alone, he wasn’t even half a hallway removed, when he heard the shower start back up in the room he just came from.

 

*******

 

William quickly grabbed his clothes and pulled them back on. As glad as he was to have this one done and over with, he hated that he’d have to go back in and do it again. He wanted to throw up, but he didn’t feel like eating up his own waste. He’d learned his lesson about that the last time it happened.

“Good job Spike. Now get over to your room; one of your regulars has been waiting for you for the past half hour.” William stared up, seeing Marty standing in the door. He’d hoped he’d avoided the man back in the bar, but it was clearly that his luck didn’t last.

He didn’t dare fight or refuse; instead he took his credit bag and moved to his room.

The client was waiting. The client was a huge Fyarl demon who snarled at him to go down on his hands and feet and then went on to tear off his pants. William screamed as the thing rammed into him. Not that the Fyarl was that big, but the demon liked it when he acted as if he were.

Gro’ok wasn’t that bad, he was definitely not one of the worst. But William still felt filthy. Not that there was ever a time in this place that he didn’t. Marty smiled at him as Gro’ok left and William just sat there, counting time till he was allowed to leave.

“Take a rest boy, you’ve earned it.”  
Marty closed the door and William sat there, still smelling the stench of the Fyarl drenching the air. He couldn’t even go take a shower and the small sink in the corner didn’t help matters. He sat down in the corner and cried, refusing to take the stench of the demon with him to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

“So? Did you have fun?”  
Angel almost spat out his drink at Cordy’s question. He’d come back, his hair still wet, but he was sure that his suit was fairly immaculate. He didn’t noticed his fly was open till she pointed it out, tactless as ever.

Angel glared at her and got a drink. He wasn’t sure why he kept looking at the door towards the private rooms. The fledgling hadn’t returned yet. Angel, scanned the room for the other vampires. Doing his job once more and looking for a clue while he desperately tried to ignore Cordy and Wes’ chatter right next to him.

One of the girls tried to chat them up as soon as Cordy went off for a drink. Angel ignored her at first, before he took a better look at her mouth. Once again two of the incisors were missing.

It wasn’t that uncommon for younger vampires to be missing teeth, but the exact same ones, in two different vampires, and specifically, the teeth that turned to fangs when the vampires turned into gameface, … something suspicious was going on.

Angel didn’t look away after that, trying to get her to talk, but every time he tried to ask her questions about the club that didn’t involve ordering more drinks, or wanting to hire her for a ride, she clammed down. The terrified look in the girl’s face sent cold shivers down his back.

They left before it got too late, Angel tried to go back the next night, but he couldn’t find an excuse before the day after. The bar was pretty much empty so early in the evening. He was one of the only ones in as the bartender asked if he wanted one of the regulars or just someone from the early shift.

He’d asked for Spike before he could even think about it. Angel leaned up against the counter while keeping his eyes on the door. Pretending to be eager for his pick, while really searching for every possible exit in the room.

The young vampire seemed to have just been pulled straight out of bed, his hair messed up and curls played loosely on his head.

”I don’t know why he’s back so soon boy, but if he doesn’t come out of that room happy, I swear…” there was a threatening tone in his voice that made Angel feel worried for the boy in question.

“Ah there he is, he was so great last weekend, that I could hardly wait for a second turn.” He hoped he was convincing enough. He offered his lap and Spike sat down on it.

“Shadowlands is always happy to see a satisfied customer return sir.”

Angel smiled, of course they would.  
“Last time I apparently had a basic, what’s the other options?”

“Well there’s the limited.” Angel nodded against that, “the basic and the deluxe.”

“What does that mean the deluxe.”

“Mostly some of the extras, toys, games, kinks that don’t fit in the normal definition of intercourse.”

“I’ll have the deluxe then.”

The man smiled and took a disk out, giving it to Spike. Spike trembled under his touch, shivering all the way to the room. Angel sat down on the bed and the boy kneeled down as soon as they came in.

Someone had spent a lot of time training this boy, making him into a perfect little whore. His act of scared little boy was nigh perfect; seemingly shy …acting as if Angel was the most terrifying thing ever. Angel wondered how long it’d take him to go back to counting his money as soon as he left him.

 

*****

 

William was exhausted, his last client hadn’t left till three hours ago. He’d barely managed to fall asleep when Marty had come for him. He had to fight to keep his eyes open. Three days of little or no sleep were starting to their effect.

The client told him to lie down on the bed, face down. That was the easy part; just follow orders. Better that than when they expected him to do whatever he ‘wanted’. How was he supposed to choose which way he’d have sex with someone, if he didn’t want to have sex in the first place.

It’s not that he minded homosexuals. He’d come up for gay rights, voted against any resolution that denied them the right to marry, but he wasn’t gay. He was attracted to women, brunettes with saucy thighs, blonds with big breasts. Girls with big smiles and legs that went on forever. Even the ones that barely noticed him. That was all in the past now, no more voting in his future. No more anything, other than take whatever they told him to take and make sure he kept the customers happy. And if he were lucky, very lucky, they might let him service some of the women every once and a while.

The client told him to lift his legs and he did, ordered him to get more comfortable. Will was happy for it. It still hurt when he was prepared. The man had brought his own stuff and William winced as two smoothed up fingers entered him. It made him wish that he could just stay open, but his damn vampire constitution would heal him up as soon as he’d had a second of rest.

Something bigger replaced the fingers, stretching him. He opened his legs wider to make it easier for the client. The man entered him slowly. Will tried to spread out and the man told him not to worry, gentle hands slowly massaging his cock, all so calmly, rubbing circles over his skin with the free hand. Allowing him to come. He felt relaxed for the first time in days.

His eyes fell shut and he couldn’t help himself as he spiralled away into sleep, feeling almost safe in the big man’s arms. He was dead, so dead.

 

 

****

 

Angel pulled out, held the boy in his arms and wondered what had gone wrong. They had hardly even started. He checked the vampire’s throat, opening the boy’s shirt he found several scars on the fledges’ collarbone that were still healing. He continued his investigation, slowly removing the boys near see through shirt and finding bite marks and burns on the boy’s back.

This wasn’t good. The boy’s eyes opened and he seemed to realize what had happened, tearing away from Angel and up to the wall. “I’m sorry, please I’m sorry, I didn’t mean.”  
Begging him for mercy, begging him for just anything. Angel tried to calm him down, but the kid didn’t seem ready to listen.

“Come here.”  
The boy came up to him, head bowed down.  
“Bend over my lap.”  
The order was followed nigh instantly. Angel didn’t want to hurt the kid, but at least spanking him would give the boy some idea that he’d been punished for whatever crime he seemed to think he had committed. The fact that the look of the bright red spots on that perfect little ass looked prettier than anything he’d ever seen in his life was something he’d gladly ignore.

Angel comforted him afterwards, holding him close.  
”I’m sorry sir.”  
Angel nodded, stopping the boy from doing anything more than just lie there with him. He held him in his arms and just lay there, dozing off a bit. His lips moving to the skin just under Spike’s collar. There was no latch on the thing, no point where it could be taken off. It made him wonder how they’d ever gotten it on in the first place.

“You did good.” He finally whispered.  
The boy shivered in his hold, making Angel wonder what he was so scared of.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

 

William walked up to his sire as soon as he was free. He bowed down in front of him to admit he’d fallen asleep. With the cameras in the rent rooms, Sire would have found out regardless. By this time Will knew better than to try and lie about any intrusion on the rules he might have committed. Sire petted him for his honesty and then chained him up and whipped him for hours.

By the time William tumbled down in his cell and fell down on his bed, the last thing he’d expect was the client sitting there, waiting for him. He quickly bowed down, ready to service. The client wouldn’t let him. His hands slowly moved past William’s injuries and Will winced as they reached a particular bad cut.

“I don’t know why kid, but I just bought a one year membership fee with priority for you, so don’t think for a second that you displeased me the last time.”

William heard the words, but he couldn’t believe them. Why would anyone want that for him. A few of the others had it, little Dana with that big fat guy from New York, Gary with that Lister demon. Now him.

“May I know your name sir?” he finally dared to ask this man with whom he’d spent a lot of his time in the following year.

The man seemed to smile at his interest.  
“I’m Angel.” Silencing before William could ask more. “Just Angel.”

William nodded, not believing it for a second, but hey, if that’s what the client wanted to call himself.

“Now don’t worry about anything, just lie here with me and let me stroke your hair. That’s all I want to do for now.”

William tried to make himself comfortable. His wounds had started healing and they itched. Angel didn’t ask questions, he didn’t say a word, just held him. Maybe the name wasn’t that far off, for right now he felt like a haven of safety.

It made him wonder when the storm would hit.

 

 

******

 

 

Angel was sitting at the desk, his head on his hands and fighting a headache. He could understand why Cordelia was annoyed, but the yelling was killing him. Things would be simpler if he had a better reason than ‘because things felt wrong’ for his spending the firm’s money on a yearlong membership of the club. He didn’t think she’d listen if he just tried to use his “Because I’m the boss” voice on her.

“Angel, I understand that you need to get laid but damn it, could you imagine all the shoes I could have bought with that money?”

Wesley just sat on the side, blushing.

“What do you want?” Angel finally said. “A raise?”

Cordy finally shut up.

“It’s my money and I do whatever the hell;..”

“Actually Angel, it’s our money.” Angel glared at Wes for interrupting him, couldn’t the watcher have done so when Cordelia was shouting instead?”

“Look, I know you guys don’t believe me. I don’t really have any proof, I just know it. Something is wrong with that bar, with those people. Not just because Lilah said there was. Because I sensed it. Those vampires were terrified of someone, or something. The membership thing was the only way I could get in deep enough to find out what it is that’s wrong.”

“They’re vampires? Why should we care?”

That was the big question, why should they care. They staked vamps, they didn’t save them. Except now.

“Someone is hurting them, how bad would it have to get for a bunch of vampires to be terrified enough that they’d rather sleep with a fungus demon than say no? Hell the fact alone that they’re willing to submit to humans should be sending up warning flags.”

He considered, should he tell them? This wasn’t exactly commonly known information.  
“I looked around Wesley, all those vampires were fangless.” He waited for Wes’ shocked response. It never came. “Every single one of them. Not because of something recent either. It looked like they didn’t have any fangs to begin with and the only way to do that is to take out the two front incisors before you even turn them.”

Wes still didn’t seem to get it. They didn’t know what it did to a vampire to be ‘born’ without fangs, the effect it had on their mind, their demons. A demon without fangs might as well be lobotomised, they never completely got rid of their humanity. Somehow the demon was too broken to chase out all remnants of the soul, leaving the vampire a mess of human and demon bits, never complete for either side of the coin.

“I took a good look Wes, the oldest of those vampires in there, she was five years old.” On to the important part. “That place has only been around for five years.”

Angel hesitated for a second.  
”I need to know how they make all those fledges. Who turns them, how they lost those teeth and why they’d let someone do that to them. Maybe the owner of the place paid them for it, to make them more expensive, I don’t know. But it isn’t normal to have that many newly turned minions around from the same age. Especially when they are all defanged. Why would someone want an army of fangless vampires anyway? Something is up and that place is my best clue towards it.”

He crossed his arms, getting ready for Wes to try and convince him otherwise.

“Angel’s right.”

“What? Uhm, of course I’m right.”  
Cordy was glaring at Wes, at least it wasn’t at him this time.

“I noticed several of the vampires in the bar with specific sigils on their collar. Those vampires were not there of their own free will. Someone is forcing them to stay there. So far they seem to have limited themselves to vampires, but there's no reason to presume that this will remain that way.”

"You'd think they'd do that to humans?"

"We don't know; with slavers like these, there's no reason to presume that they wouldn’t. There is a reason after all that Wolfram and Hart is involved. At least if we go in now, there won't be any hostages to worry about."

Angel kept his mouth shut. He was glad enough that Wes was on his side, to try and tell them that … what… that just because William had been sweet with him and seemed defenceless that he was suddenly feeling the urge to protect the boy from anyone that’d dare use him?

But most importantly, he didn’t want to tell Wes, that if he was right, that if the vampires were enslaved, then innocent humans already had died. Where else after all would a bunch of vampire slaves, with their canine teeth cut out before death, come from?

 

******

 

She hadn’t even done anything wrong, not lately. Tara was just one of the girls that always had a joke on her lips. A simple country girl, lured in with a promise of breakfast as she was running away from her family. She was like sunshine, no, not that, like a bright centre of happiness that made things seem better for the others. No matter how nasty the clients were, she always had joy in her eyes and a kind touch for anyone that needed it.

The handlers came to take her and didn’t say a word. He could see that even Marty didn’t like it. Not that it stopped him. When Gary finally dared ask one of them where she was, several hours later, it got a gruff reply.  
”She’s dust. Or she will be soon, now shut up and get to work.”

William took a sip from his blood and realized it was human. They rarely if ever got that. The last time was when an intruder had tried to get to one of the slaves without permission. They’d been allowed to share him. Kevin had been quiet for weeks, until he’d finally admitted that the intruder had been his father. The man had tried to save him. William hadn’t known what to say to that.

He checked for the lube in his pocket and got up. His back still hurt, he could barely stand on his feet. Dana greeted him before heading off to her client. She looked about 14; her clients liked them young.

"Spike get back to your seat, Angel called, and your sugar daddy said he’d be here in half an hour."

William stared up and sat down, quickly obeying orders. They hadn’t been made to watch the tape this time. No visuals of screaming and torture while Tara was slowly skinned alive, or torn to pieces, like there had been of Jahid when he refused to service a client one time too many or that one of Sammy after they tried to escape.

Shan was still in isolation for that one, stuck in a box with nothing to do but wait till someone rented her for ten minutes to shove whatever they wanted into whatever opening they picked. Reduced to nothing more than the holes in her body. He still remembered being in that box for ten days when he first got here. He’d do anything, anything to stay out of it.

Shan had surrendered when they gave her a last chance to do so, Sammy hadn’t. She’d been too damn proud to give in. The look on her face when that bastard cut into her was something he’d never forget.

Steve was munching on some chips, trying not to show how nervous he was. He was from the last batch of newbies. Only two of six had survived that party. William didn’t even want to imagine what the other four had gone through before the newly turned vamps were sent loose on them for their first feeding. Survived not to be taken too literal of course. They had all been food that day. William just had been 'lucky' enough, to be turned as well.

He’s stood there, trying to protest, client after client, broken in over and over again, until all he could do was cry till he had no more tears left.

Will wished he could comfort the boy. He wished he could tell him that things would be all right. His first week would be restricted to human clients anyway; nothing too much for the newbies, not before they'd learned the trade. It hadn’t been that long ago that he’d been in Steve’s place. Terrified, simply not understanding what it was they expected from him.

Just standing there when the client gave him an order, till the handler pushed his head down and he was told to open his mouth. He almost bit down in shock as the guy forced his cock inside and told him to start licking.

William remembered crying all of that day, until his tears dried up and all that was left was pain. The handlers had been furious with him and he’d been locked in the cage for his second day. Things were just as bad the third. He actually did bite one of the customers, got thrown in the box. By the time he was let out, he was as safe as a baby toy.

It was all a mess, in his head, in this house. Two parts of him screaming at inside his skull, oddly enough agreeing on many points though for different reasons, and all sire would say, when Will asked him about it, was to just accept it and do what he was told.

Sire didn’t like to be embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

Angel felt a bit sick walking through these vampires’ personal quarters. It didn’t seem right somehow, these people had so little freedom, so little of anything to themselves it seemed, that coming here, invading their private space seemed like a final insult. Not that any of them seemed to care about seeing him here. Nor did any of them realize that he was a vampire either. At least the amulet was still working to keep him safe.

They seemed so human, sitting in their rooms. Some of them were reading, others were fixing their clothes, meditating. None of them even looked at him twice. He entered Spike’s room. He didn’t want to look weird by waiting in the hallway and the guard had told him to go right through. Well he did after Angel asked if there was a more private place to see the boy.

He started looking through the place, there were a couple of books on a shelve, some cd’s spread on the table next to a small disc man and three sets of outfits. All of them skimpy, cheap and obviously meant for work. There was a nice poster of Monet on one of the walls that caught his attention, a sketch of a bird on the other side. Other than that the room was bare. He noticed a sketchpad on the desk and decided to keep himself busy for a second. He started to draw William from memory.

Just a bed, a sink, a table and a chair. Almost… Spartan in its soberness.

Spike entered the room a few moments later, he was wearing a tight shirt that left half of his stomach uncovered and a pair of tight, very tight shorts. He might as well not have been wearing any for how tight they were. The collar was still on his neck. Angel fixed a few of the mistakes in his drawing, as he looked at the boys face. The boy waited in the door opening until Angel put the sketchpad down.

“Sir.” A simple greeting with several different meanings, like ‘what can I do for you?’ ‘How can I please you?’ ‘How do you want to fuck me now?’  
The demon in his head had answers for all three. The man sat down on the bed and patted an empty place next to him, asking the other vampire to sit next to him without saying a word.

He gave the drawing to the boy, William looked at it and held it in his hands. The next time Angel visited, it was hanging on the wall. That wasn’t the last time that Angel would visit Spike’s room, he did it at least two, three times a week, depending on how many cases would annoy him by taking away his time to see the boy. Whenever he got here, the boy carried new wounds, new scars and a sense of being more alive than any human he’d ever met.

He knew he had to call ahead, one hour, so they could get the boy cleaned up, away from any customer he could be with. It was hard to remember doing so. This one time he arrived without warning, they told him that they would get Spike for him, but only when he was ready. Not like he was Spike’s only customer, just the primary one. He wished he could keep them all away from him. They let him stay in Spike’s room again.

He hadn’t expected to find a library cart. Turns out, when another of the vampires came to pick it up, that Spike, or Will as the guy called him, was a member of the library squad and had been busy bringing and picking up books, when his last customer had arrived.

It seemed strangely fitting.

He wanted to bring Wes along, to show him some of what was happening. To show the kids, which was what most of the vamps were. To show his friend how these vampires were forced to live, what they had to deal with. To show these children’s pain and let Wesley know that they weren’t just dealing with monsters. Maybe, maybe Wes could then see Spike, all of them as the victims they were. Maybe even as the humans they had been.

He got his chance for that when the barkeeper gave him a card. A ‘bring a friend’ token. Giving every regular a chance to bring a friend for free, whom for that one night could enjoy the same benefits that the client himself did.

Wesley's protest at the suggestion was almost more for show than intent, as he finally gave in to Angel’s request. Gunn on the other hand simply didn't get it. The young demon fighter had devoted his life to protecting his community from monsters so the idea of actually going in to help the very creatures that they raged a constant fight against, was above his understanding. Angel looked at Alonna. The girl was sitting on the couch, making her homework.

"Remember when those guys took Alonna? What if they'd decided to sell her to these people, have her turned, made a whore?"  
Gunn glared at him but Angel wouldn't stop. "Most of those kids in there aren't much older than Alonna. Missing college students, high school kids, runaways. People too poor to refuse an offer that they thought would keep them safe. "

He was right in Gunn's face now, daring him to look away. "They were taken, trapped and murdered. And for what? So some bastard can use them as cash cows, make them into sex toys to be used to get him profits. They're slaves and the only thing I can think of is going in and find a way, somehow, to free them all.”

Angel couldn’t help feeling sad. “These were someone’s children once Gunn, someone’s brothers or sisters, friends, neighbours… they went missing and no one in power cared enough to try and find them.”

Gunn caved, of course he did. "What do you want me to do?"

"Wait in the car in case we need a fast get away. Cordy can look after Alonna."

Gunn nodded. Angel got his coat; Wes finally decided on what shirt was appropriate for visiting a bordello and off they were. He just hoped that it'd mean something by the end of the night.

 

*******

 

The handlers had been buzzing about something all night, throwing glances at the vampires’ backs. Looking away before you could catch them at it. It was confusing as hell and a warning that something bad was coming. William’s head was buzzing with an overload of information.

He was drinking bucket loads of water after his last client. The woman had wanted him to bathe her with his tongue. Nothing he hadn’t done before, but she’d been wearing the worst possible cologne that he’d ever smelt in his life. Worse than that, she’d practically bathed in the stuff before ordering for him.

Kevin threw him a look of pity and gave him another glass before heading off to his next catch. William was almost happy when the call for him came. The client was a big trucker type and though his cock was filthy, at least it helped Will to get rid of some of the taste in his mouth. He practically worshipped the man’s dick and by the time he was finished, the guy was practically salivating. Drooling in a nigh liquid mass of pleasure.

Marty grinned when he saw the state the client was left in and pushed William on to the next. It was “bring a friend” night and the place was crowded as hell. Clients seemed to be everywhere and there were hands to few to please them all.

Dana was waiting in the lunchroom when he finally caught his ten minute break. She was trying to mend her shirt and William grabbed a sewing kit to do it for her. Not perfect, but at least the kid would be somewhat covered up before she had to go back in.

Sire came in for a moment, looked at him and pushed him down to his knees. He had no time, but sire wanted to be pleased and William had no choice but to do what he was told. Sire didn’t even look at him afterwards, ignoring him as he went up to work. The sires were the only ones allowed to bite the customers that asked for it. They were also the only ones allowed to pick who they chose as their clients. They didn’t much care for the rest of them. William wanted to ask for more, had he been good, was sire happy? What had he done wrong that sire didn’t want him?

He didn’t know and got back to work. By the time they told him Angel had arrived he was covered in human sweat. All he had time for was to take a quick shower and wash his hair before he got to his room where Angel and a man he didn’t know were waiting for him.

“Sir?” He looked up, a bit scared. Angel was supposed to be a moment of peace, some peace and quiet before being sent back out. The idea of Angel treating him like a whore and expecting him to please his friend, hurt like hell.

“Come sit down Will.” Hearing that name said in front of the stranger, Will almost cried. It had supposed to be private, something he only told Angel cause he trusted him. Of course, you could never trust a client. Why should he? Angel paid for his body, not for his heart. He should have known better than giving it to the man. Unfortunately his heart didn’t agree.

He sat down on the bed, staying quiet while Angel’s friend checked him over. When Angel did it, it felt like someone actually cared. Now that the stranger did it, he felt more exposed than he did lying on his back with his legs wide open while one guy sat on his face, making him eat dick, while the other forced a fist up his ass.

Angel was saying something, but he didn’t want to listen.

He tried to avoid Angel’s eyes, but Angel refused to look away.

”So how long have you been a slave?”  
Angel knew, he knew and he still came, still had sex with him. Why did he ever trust this man? He should have known better, all humans were monsters.

“Seven months.” He answered with the honesty of a man not allowed to lie to a direct question, not to someone who knew at the least.

“How were you turned Will? Wes needs to know.” He’d almost have preferred it if the stranger had asked the question, hearing it come from Angel hurt.

But as always, he couldn’t refuse. So he told them, told them all. The stranger was shaking.

“What happened after you rose Will, after they fed you?” Angel again. Will didn’t want to answer, he wasn’t used to it, and no one ever bothered to ask him that part.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

 

*** 7 months ago ***

 

He was lying spread out on the table, covering it like a big Irish cross, as if someone had been posing him like a doll while he was gone. The chains and ropes keeping him in place had been removed while he was out of it. He almost slid off of the table, his stomach killing him in desperate hunger. Him and two of the girls, all three of them were covered in glitter dust and staring up at the vampires that sired them.

“Have a snack.” The last remaining human of the four party treats. William still didn’t know his name. He looked like a Randy. The guy was crying, a shivering, broken mess, covered in his own blood and the filth from dozens of others. William could smell it. Something in his head was screaming in hunger, pain and devastation. He was hurting, something was wrong and it hurt, hurt so bad.

The guy, Randy, his name was Randy, it was better than calling him nothing at all, he lay there, tied up again with his hands and feet tied together, like the major meal at a big feast. There were cuts all over his body and Will found himself sucking up on one them. Focussing on the boy’s thigh and the arteries hiding underneath his skin. He ignored the stench that the meal, no Randy carried all over him and just ate till there was nothing left. Noticing then for the first time that he hadn’t been the only one feeding on their mutual meal.

“Bow down boy.”  
William didn’t understand why the guy would think he’d listen. He could feel power flow inside of him. Why should he follow anyone’s orders. Sire, the voice in his head shouted, bow for him. But he didn’t, to scared to move. The man pushed him down on the floor right there.  
“Don’t embarrass me boy. You don’t embarrass your sire.”

William tried to struggle, but it was useless, they were the offering now, and all the strength they had was in vain. A collar was slapped on his throat. It stung whenever he refused an order. Not bad enough to hurt, but bad enough to remind him of his place.

“I’m not gay.” He tried to say, when Sire told him to kneel down and take it like a man. All it got him was laughter.

It was the first time he’d ever had sex. Harmony had been 17 when they started dating, she said she was too young for sex and he didn’t want to use her. It was a year later that he caught her with another guy. Turns out she’d been sleeping with everyone but him. Thought he was a bore and just wanted him to pay for her dresses and unicorns.

She could have just said so.

He was 23 years old and his first time was in a room with over thirty people, all of whom wanted a piece of him. He didn’t start crying till they left them alone in the dark; naked and shattered; ready for transport.

He wanted his sire; but the guy did nothing, he just stood there, counting his money.

 

 

******

 

 

“William, you know we won’t hurt you right?”

But even as the boy sat stock still and let Wes do whatever the hell he wanted to him, Angel could see the fear, the betrayal in his eyes. The boy tried to hide it, but Angel could read him like an open book.

God what was he doing to this man, this child?

William told his story, clearly designed to make it sound ‘sexy’ rather than disturbing. People weren’t supposed to be turned off by it after all. But even the boy’s smooth voice couldn’t hide the horror. All Angel could think of was that this kid had been raped nigh constantly for months and he’d been a part of that.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He promised once again, holding the young vampire close to him. Wesley turned away, back to the hallway.

“I’d better… I’ll go. Let you two talk.” He was up and out of the room before Angel could stop him.

“I wouldn’t hurt you William. I’m going to try and get you out of here, you have to trust me on that.”

“Buy me?”

“If I have to.”

“But what about the others? Kevin and Dana and …”

The big problem, he could possibly buy William, get him to safety, he could try and steal him, be the big hero, but there was no way that he could save them all. How could he be the one who had to tell that to a soulless vampire, to someone who wasn’t even supposed to be care about anyone other than himself.

Angel could see the lies waiting behind the reflection of his eyes. A reflection as fake as anything he’d done in here, other than William. Just a part of a spell to get him in here, without someone realizing that he was a vampire.

“Are we the bad guys Angel? Did we do wrong?”

Angel didn’t have an answer for that.  
“I might get you out of here for the 4th of July, that’d be good right? You could get some peace, spend the weekend at my place?”

William’s smile could melt icebergs and they spent the next few minutes just talking, Angel telling him about what they’d be able to do together, like a father promising his kid what they’d do in the weekend after the nasty divorce.

They were almost relaxed by then. Angel lying on the bed, William sprawled on his chest, head over Angel’s heart. He’d hear a heartbeat, even if Angel didn’t have one. Once again the amulet at work.

“Angel!” both of them startled up as Wesley stood in the door, holding a letter.

“Yes?” A bit exasperated, he’d only just managed to calm the boy down a bit.

Wesley handed him the letter. At first it seemed like one of the regular membership reports, new advertisements, and special promotions… Then he noticed the name on the bottom.  
Dr Maggie Walsh and her newly invented revolutionary technique in behaviour modification. He remembered the name; Giles had mentioned it once or twice, the current head of the Demon Initiative. Buffy might hate him now, but she’d still wanted him to know, even after everything. Even after Joyce.

Walsh had created a kind of microchip that would allow a more complete control of the demons working for the Shadowlands. The club had paid for at least half of the vampires to be chipped like that. It was supposed to be a test run, if the chips worked on the Shadowlands vamps, they might try it out on others. A horrifying idea just thinking about it.

Surgery for most of them was scheduled for the next three days. To keep clients happy, they’d allow the females to stay unchipped, the males on the other hand…. Angel could barely look at William as he realized what that meant. The boy already had so very little free will as it was, how could those bastards take even that away from him?

He dropped the letter and William grabbed it before he could stop him. The boy didn’t say a word, just sank back against the wall, pulling in his legs and holding the letter.

“William…”

“It wouldn’t make that much of a difference right? Make it easier? No free will, no reason to worry that you’d do something wrong, something to… get you punished.”

Angel had no idea what to say to that. The vampire didn’t cry, he wouldn’t, Angel could understand that. It only made Angel more furious for his sake.

Angel made his decision at that point, irrevocable. William was coming with them, whether he wanted to or not.

 

*****

 

“Come on.” Angel left the room, up to the owner’s office. William didn’t want to be anywhere near there. He started pulling back but Angel didn’t let go.

“It’s not allowed.” He said. “We’re not supposed to go there without permission.”  
It didn’t help.

Angel opened the door, William could hear that there wasn’t anyone inside, but the man just got lucky. Will got pushed inside by Wesley and sank on the floor. He kneeled on the proscribed spot for the vampires, the one intended for them on the rare occasions when they were called into the office.

Angel started checking the desk, looking for something, William wasn’t sure what. He wanted to yell for the handlers, get them over here, and tell them there were intruders. Wesley beat him to it and forced a gag between his lips. Binding his hands behind him with the cuffs from his own room, allowing him to stay silent while Angel checked the tapes on the owner’s desk.

“Please.” William tried to beg, they couldn’t do this. But it was obvious that the two men didn’t care.

The tape started in the middle of a session. William recognized Tara, even under the blood, someone had been working on her, half the skin on her face was gone, and you could almost see the bones on the left side of her face.

The tape was taken out and another was inserted. Images of demons in some kind of laboratory. Schematics. William looked away. He didn’t want to think about the future like that. It was unavoidable, so why try and hope for a way out that wouldn’t be found.

“We’re getting you out of here William, now.”

“And how do you suggest you do that?”

William recognized the voice and instantly moved towards him. Angel grabbed his arm before he got that far and William started to struggle again. If he didn’t get to Marty now and showed he wasn’t trying to escape, then the next kill-tape that the group got to see would be featuring him as the main attraction.

Angel was strong, stronger than human. William tried to push away from him and something let go on the man’s neck, a necklace that William had never seen him without. The second it fell, he knew why.

Angel was a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 

 

The next ten minutes were an all round mess. He’d managed to grab some files, some discs before he ran. Holding them in one arm as he dragged William along with the other while moving through the crowd. He yelled at Wesley to follow them. Things would have been easier if William hadn’t been fighting him. He didn’t understand why the boy didn’t just come with them. He should be happy that they were trying to help him escape.

Gunn was waiting in the car as Angel pushed William in the back. Both of them waiting for Wes to follow. The watcher wasn’t there. Guards started flowing out of the building and Angel knew they had no choice.

“Go.” He ordered. They’d have to come back for Wes later and hope he was all right. Gunn glared at him but stamped the pedal. He could see Gunn eyeing the mirror, even though he probably knew that he wouldn’t see William in it.

The boy had gone quiet now, finally. His hands were still tied in front of him and the gag was still in his mouth. But he sank down, pulled his legs to his chest and seemed to be desperate to ignore anything else going on around him.

“I’m sorry Will, I didn’t mean to force you. But I couldn’t leave you there.” The boy actually glared at him. Angel decided to wait with removing the gag till later. He took a blanket and threw it over the boy, giving him some chance for modesty.

Things didn’t much change when they arrived at the Hyperion. Cordy started yelling for answers, demanding to know where Wes was. Gunn was still glaring at him and Will stood in the door, waiting for someone to order him what to do. Angel pushed him forward till he was in the lobby, sending him towards the chairs.

William sat down, still hiding in the blanket. Angel went to the kitchen and got him some blood. Will drank it without another word. Cordy finally seemed to realize that he wasn’t listening to her and turned her attention to the young vampire on the couch.

“So you’re him?” the blond looked at her, frozen as he found himself in the middle of her attention. Angel finally removed the vampires gag, but kept the cuffs on for now. William was silent, frozen in the spotlight of Cordelia's eyes. Like any smart man would be.

“Will you’re safe now.”  
It didn’t look like William agreed.

 

 

******

 

 

William didn’t dare to speak, didn’t dare to do anything but what he was told. He’d been stolen, that was better than trying to escape right? Maybe they’d just lock him in the box for a few weeks instead of putting him up for auction once they found him. He knew they would find him, it was only a matter of time after all. Escapees were always found.

Even Sammy and Shan had been dragged back eventually. They’d managed to stay hidden for a month before they’d been caught but in the end that only made it worse. The longer you stayed hidden, the worse the punishment was when they eventually did find you.

He’d tried so hard to be good, to do what the handlers wanted, why couldn’t Angel understand that. He was a vampire right? So he had to know that this was what vampires were for, to be used for humans.

Vampires served humans; handlers took care of vampires, no matter what the books or the movies told you. He wasn’t living in some horror movie, where he could be the mighty monster in the dark. All he had was reality. Now he’d lost all he’d worked for since the beginning. All hopes of ever getting some kind of freedom within the Shadowlands were gone. Obedience was the only thing that could get you the right to choose. Only decent profits gave you the chance to say no to some of the clients.

He didn’t like it. Then again, when was life ever fair to anyone? How fair was it that Harmony had taken everything he owned. How fair was it that Dana’s dad kicked her out of the house because she was gay. Or that Tara had been forced to run away from home because her father wanted her to believe she was some kind of demon.

He hoped that the bastard would never find out what happened to his daughter. That he would have to stew in his belief that she’d gotten free from him, that she was now somewhere out there, living her life like she wanted to, instead of…

He didn’t want to cry. Not for her, not for himself. She’d left them with a smile on her face. They’d never broken her, he was sure of that, not Tara. Angel sat down next to him and held him, telling him it was ok to cry. William knew better than that.

“Angel what will they do to Wes?”

“They’ll kill him.” William whispered. The girl glared at him, but he couldn’t stop.  
“They might feed him to us," he quickly corrected himself, "to the others. If he’s lucky. If he isn’t; they might make him one of us.”

She gasped.  
”You think he’s dead?”

“Not yet, the place was too busy, they wouldn’t want the regulars seeing it.”

“We’re going in.” Angel tried to stop her.

“Look here Angel, we let you go in for your fucktoy, we lost Wes because you couldn’t keep it in your pants where short, blond and dangerous are concerned. So you are damn well going to get him back, if I have to go to Sunnydale and drag Buffy here to do it for you.”

William didn’t have a clue what they were talking about. All he knew was that another man was inside that place, a man who had tried to save him. A man who was now going to die because of him.  
“You could just give me back to them.” He whispered. “They might return him if you do. Just tell them I made you take me.”

It was a plan that would get him to suffer, but it was the only thing he could think of. Angel told him no, rubbing his shoulder and holding on to him. William liked to believe that Angel would keep him safe, but he knew it was far too late for that.

 

 

******

 

 

“Guess that’s out huh?” Angel could hear Gunn’s grunt, but he knew from the man’s tone that he wouldn’t disagree any further. Cordy’s mention of Buffy still hurt, he’d barely talked to the girl since Jenny Callendar had returned his soul. For all he knew she’d finally gotten tired of tolerating his existence. He’d be surprised it had taken her this long, after what he’d done.

He could still remember Joyce, so trusting, thinking of him as no more than her daughter’s boyfriend. He’d taken hours killing her, leaving her body in the most vulgar position possible for Buffy to find. He remembered his soul returning just as he was leaving and staring down on the body of the women he’d just murdered, begging Buffy, anyone to just kill him.

Her telling him to leave, had been the worst punishment of them all.

“We will get Wes back. He will be safe and we will free everyone else. Those bastards will pay”

“Angel?”

“There are rules amongst vampires Cordelia. “ He stood clear.  
“There’s not many, or a lot, depending on who you ask. But there are a few you don’t break. What those bastards did, what they threaten to do, endangers every single vampire on the planet. And if there’s one thing vampires as a race care about, it’s self preservation.”

“They started a war, now it’s up to me to take it back to them.”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

 

William walked up to the door of the bar, he was shivering. The only times he’d been to the above floor level was when he arrived and when Angel took him away. The guard behind the bar instantly recognized him and William froze as soon as the man saw him. He went to the elevator and waited for the guard to arrive. Falling to his knees as soon as the man got to him. He bowed his head, didn’t say a word.  
”I didn’t mean to escape, I swear.” He finally said, “they…”

“Shut up.” He quickly stopped talking, knowing that every word would make it worse.

The handler threw him to the floor as soon as they left the elevator, the last of the clients were leaving and the ones that were still there would know all too well what was going on here.  
“Crawl after me, I don’t want you even thinking about getting up. William tried to follow.  
”Nose to the floor.” He didn’t even hesitate.

Marty saw him and grabbed him by his collar. Dragging him up to eye level in front of the owner  
”What the hell do you think you were doing? Thought you could just leave as it pleased you boy? Did you?”

“No master, I’m sorry. I…”

“Shut up, don’t talk, unless I tell you to talk.”  
The owner walked around him, kicking him down when he seemed to think that Will had gone up a millimetre too high.  
”Where did they take you?”

William didn’t dare answer.

“Where?”

“A few blocks further master. They locked me up master, I couldn’t get back sooner. Please master.”

“I thought you were smarter than this William, I thought I could trust you to follow the rules.”  
William knew he shouldn’t feel ashamed, but he couldn’t stop it from overwhelming him anyway.

“I did master, I swear. I tried to fight them, but he was strong.”

“Stronger than a vampire.”

“Yes master, he was, I could feel it, he wasn’t human.”

“And we didn’t notice this before because of what reason?”

“The amulet master, he wore an amulet around his neck, I didn’t realize he was a vampire until it got ripped off master. I swear, I would have said something if I knew. Please master.”

The owner went up to his desk and sat down, staring down on him. William knew a lot better than to look up now. Any wrong move he made at this point, could cost him whatever life he had left to live.

“I’m glad you came back William. I wouldn’t have liked to hand you over to Hainsley. He’s been asking for one of you. One of his clients wants a more powerful human looking body to move around in. He’s willing to give a lot of money for one of my vampires.”

William stopped breathing entirely.

“They say it feels worse than dusting. Oh he wouldn’t use you all the time, just whenever he’s in the dimension. You’d even be aware while he isn’t there. But that would be the worst, wouldn’t it? Knowing that any second, the pain’s going to start all over again when the bodies owner comes to claim it.”

William couldn’t stop himself anymore, he started crying, desperate to plead for mercy.

“I’d hate to do anything like that to any of my kids William, especially to one that’s usually so well behaved.”

“Please master, I’ll be good, I swear.”

“I know you will be. As soon as you help me get that bastard that tried to steal from me.”

 

 

*******

 

 

Angel knew he was being followed, two on the roofs, three in the alleys behind him, even more in front of him. This was one of the biggest and baddest gangs in LA. He knew all that, he knew that normally he wouldn’t even have considered coming within half a mile of this block. He was mad for redemption, but he wasn’t about to commit suicide.

Cordelia was holding a crossbow. Gunn had his axe. Angel had let them, but he knew if this went wrong, all three of them would be doomed. There had to be over forty vampires in the warehouse alone. Angel almost wondered how many of them would manage to get out if he put the place on fire.

“Angelus of Aurelius.”

Angel turned to their leader. Kakistos sat darkly on his throne. His slayer slave sat kneeling at his feet. The girl had been a warrior once, now she was nothing more than one of Kakistos minions. Less than that even. She was naked, scars covered her back and thighs. Angel would be surprised if she’d left her masters presence even once since he’d had her turned.

Kendra’s successor Faith. The poor girl had barely been a slayer for a few months before she made the mistake of entering Kakistos’ territory, too confident by far, it had only led to her and her watcher’s deaths.

Angel wondered if Buffy knew. Not about Faiths death. Kennedy’s arrival in Sunnydale had made that all too clear. But did Buffy know that one of her sister slayers was now a vampire? He hoped she never had to find out. It was one of many reasons to keep her out of LA. The fact that Kakistos wanted a matched set was another.

“What is it you want Angelus, that you come here, marching in as if you belong, bringing your human pets along for the ride. Did you bring them as a peace offering? I always did like a home cooked meal.”

Cordy raised her crossbow but Angel pushed it back down.

“I’m here to talk about Shadowlands.”

“Of course you are.” Kakistos smile was scarier than his hoofs.

 

 

********

 

William was thrown in a cage with Wesley, the human was covered in small cuts and William had to fight himself not to attack him. He shied away from the Englishman and sat in his own corner. He’d found his goal, now all he had to do was keep from eating him.

“You’re not going to eat me are you?”

William turned to gameface for a second, showing the lack of fangs. It made the human relax. William wondered if that made him trusting or just stupid.

He hadn't been dragged to one of the boxes yet, Wesley seemed so calm, so sure of himself. William wished he could be that confident, but even as a human he'd been nothing but a shy bumbling fool.

He didn’t dare to start talking, one of the handlers would hear it. He knew that Angel had promised he’d come, but what if he didn’t? If Angel didn’t come, this was all they’d have. He hoped for Wesley’s sake that they’d just kill him if that were the case.

 

 

******

 

 

Angel stood there, in the middle of the warehouse, towering over Kakistos skull. He brought down his sword and shattered the skeleton. All the vampires stared at him and bowed down in front of him. He’d won, ritual combat for leadership, one try, one chance and one hope for survival. He still couldn’t quite believe that he’d actually won.

He moved to the centre of the room. Gunn and Cordy stared at him in shock. They hadn’t understood why they came here, they would now.

He remembered what he’d told them, his words before Kakistos fell for his trap.

“I’m not expecting you to like humans, I don’t care what you think about me, or what I do. But believe me, what I’m about to say, will affect you more than anything else in this world ever will.”

The vampires followed him. With every step he took, more of them came after him. By the time they reached the streets there were fifty, by the time they got to Shadowlands, they were an army.

"I'm not asking you to fight for a cause you don't believe in. I'm not asking you to protect the weak and the helpless, though that will be part of it. I'm asking you, to defend yourseves. Your clan, your race."

The guards tried to stop them, but they were helpless against the sheer mass of vampires attacking them.

"I'm asking you to stand with me, because the next time those soldiers want an army, it might be you, your childer, your sires, that they use for their soldiers."

Early clients and defanged vampires were pushed out of the way. The guards were killed, the clients knocked out and taken prisoner.

"I'm asking you to fight for yourself, for your right to choose, for your right to exist. You think they won't take you? Think again. These people are good at what they do, they've been at their work for over fifty years and they don't plan to stop."

Angel kicked the door open, four guards, two vampires, a human he didn’t know and one lawyer, a lawyer he did know, waiting there for him.

He stood in the door. Face to face.

“Hello Lindsey, it’s so nice to see you again.”

Shadowlands owner looked at him and smiled. Angel glared at him, ready to attack, when Lindsey went out of the way and pointed to the man next to him.  
Angel got ready to attack. The man just lifted his arm and he was pushed back.

“You’re right. He is one exquisite specimen.”

”Fight for your right not to be a slave”

The vampires stopped in their track, staring at the black man just looking at them, the necromancer.

“I will enjoy…” The black man froze, something was sticking out of his chest. He stared down on the crossbow bolt looking back on Cordelia. “You didn’t think he’d just take vampires with him, did you?”

Lindsey MacDonald didn’t even try to run. Balls of steel and a brain the size of a walnut. Angel would never tell anyone how much pleasure it gave him to kill the bastard. He just hid it under his pleasure at seeing Wes and William safe.

William took the locater from under his collar and gave it back to him. Angel pulled him back in a kiss. Neither of them bothered to care for the chaos around them.


	9. Chapter 9

“Several arrests were made amongst the rich and famous of Hollywood. During a raid on Shadowlands, several bodies were found in the midst of what used to be LA’s most exclusive brothel. During their search, the police found tape that implicated that the club had not just been a high class prostitution network, but the centre of a white slavery ring spreading all across the country.

The police found cages and torture devices that at first sight were assumed to be S&M devices. Tapes from the scene, show that these were instead used to brainwash and punish the men and women held captive by the club. None of them were found on the scene. The police still fear for their safety.”

William left the television and moved through the hotel. Yesterday it had been empty, now it was filled up to the cracks. Everywhere he saw there were other vampires. Some of them were playing a game of whist in the lobby. They glared at him when he stopped to watch.

Angel was unloading a cooler filled with blood from the van. There were three, one holding human, the other two were filled with various sorts of animal blood. William watched him for a second before moving on again.

The black haired vampire that Angel had saved from Kakistos was sitting alone in a corner of the kitchen. William wanted to tell her she was safe now. But he knew better than anyone how meaningless that sentiment would be.

“It’s a disgrace is what it is.” A voice stated on the radio  
“If, and I’m not saying it is, if this is true, if those people were kept there against their will. Forced into prostitution like that, then it brings down the entire bondage scene. The whole point of bondage is supposed to be free will and how you choose to give it away. Without choice the entire experience becomes meaningless.”

Will turned it off. He didn’t want to think about it. Most of the vampires seemed to be keeping a wide berth around Angel. Giving the new master of LA his due in privacy as well as space.

Will didn’t quite knew how to put a word to it. He could do anything he wanted to, watch television, get a bite to eat, have some more sleep. But he was walking on edges. It felt like there was something he should be doing, all this sitting around was tearing him apart.

None of the 'other' vampires seemed to mind. Looked like they were used to keeping themselves busy during the day. William wished he had their ease. He wondered if it was the lack of fangs that gave him this impatience.

He was dressed in sweatpants, t-shirt and a sweater and fell strangely overdressed. He wished he could wear more. Was he crazy for wanting what he was scared of? He couldn’t bear to put on the shoes though. They felt too confining.

Someone hissed at him behind them and he turned around, finding his sire. Angel had wanted to kill him, but William had asked him not to. The man just looked at him and William had to fight the urge not to kneel down.

This was still his sire, the man who had recreated him into what he was now. He hated him, despised him for it all, but he still loved him as well. He wished his sire loved him back.

Even stripped of rank, of privileges the vampire still felt like he ought to be towering over him. William trembled, merely looking at the guy.

“You know I never meant to do that right? They made me do it. Like they did with you guys. Not like I need any fledges following me or anything. I was just living the unlife when that bozo caught up with me.” William was backing off against the wall. Trying to get away from him. But the vampire didn’t listen.  
“I was just looking out for number one. So they told me to make you guys and make you do what they told you. Was better that way right? For all of us, right? Got you behaving, not starving on the streets. You’ll tell master Angel that, right? You will. Or I…”

“Or you what?” William stared behind his sire, at the vampire that had saved them all. To William Angel seemed to look like his namesake as he stood there.

“I didn’t mean to, was just talking. I swear master Angel. I wasn’t hurting the boy. I swear…”

“Shut up minion.”  
“Shutting up now.”

“You say you didn’t want him? Didn’t want any of them, is that right?”

It was obvious that sire didn’t have a clue what he ought to respond to that.

“Then give them to me. All of them, you and the others. Relinquish your claim on them.”

“But…”

“Here in front of me minion. Relinquish all claims on the vampires you sired for Shadowlands.”

“I do, I swear, I relin… I deny them, all right. You can have them.”

A crowd started surrounding them. Wesley and Cordelia were standing together. Gunn hadn’t let his axe get out of his hands since they came back.

“I Angelus, head of the order of Aurelius by blood, take these lost childer into my clan, my blood. They are mine and of our clan, to be seen as such forever more. None have claim on them but I.”

William felt something sleeping at ease inside of him as he looked at the man that had just claimed them. Like a heavy weight had slipped of his back and he’d found a place to belong.

“William come overhere.”  
William moved and bowed before their master. Angel pulled him up and bit into his neck. Trained to it, William fell into it and tilted his head to give their new master easier reach. He could feel the blood flowing out of him and into Angel. But it didn’t matter. The master had claimed them.

He was close to unconsciousness when Angel pulled away, William was about ready to fall down. Angel slit a cut across his chest and pushed William’s face towards it, making him drink.

“From now on, you are William of Aurelius, childe of Angelus, favourite of my line.”  
The words almost went over his head, but with them came a sense of peace. He still fell down from the bloodloss, but his new sire lifted him up and carried him to their bed.

William could see Angel turn off the light as he laid down in the bed besides him. He snuggled up to his sire, sire caressed his face and he finally managed to fall asleep.

The first sleep he’d had since leaving Shadowlands. He was home.

 

 

The end


End file.
